Scotland Story
by KogaSammy32
Summary: Do not read this unless you can handle EXTREME yaoi. This is a Scotland story and it is currently VERY sad and GRAPHIC. If you still wish to read it, please try to be nice on the comments, I know I'm mean to Scotland in this one.


Preface

_The small boy was laying in his room, asleep, his parents down the hall in their own room. A small cottage out in the woods surrounded by trees, a beautiful river with a small waterfall, and a few small hills. The house was perfect for this small family, and they thought it would be the safest place to raise their child. The huge grandfather clock struck midnight…ding dong…ding…dong…twelve times in a loud, deep tone. The small child rolled in his sleep, not waking up. Slowly, the window in the child's room opened, not making a sound. A shady figure stood there in the open window, looking around the dark room. Silently, the figure crept into the room, his golden eyes still scanning the room. The little child squeaked a little in his sleep. The figure quickly turned toward the baby blue crib. He walked up to it and stared into it. The sleeping child was laying on his side, eyes lightly closed, face very relaxed, and his extremely red hair kind of sticking up, as if he had a bed head. The man leaned closer to the crib, reaching a large hand into the crib and stroked the child's cheek carefully. As soon as his hand touched the child's soft skin, he knew that the child had to be his. Kidnapping a child would probably get him in huge trouble, but the man didn't care. He wanted this child very badly and he would get this child, no matter what. Quietly, he walked around the room, grabbing all of the child's cloths and toys, stuffing them into a bag. He soon proceeded out into the hallway and down to the kitchen, his footsteps were completely silent. The man grabbed all of the child's bottles, dishes and formula. After he got everything from the kitchen, he moved back up to the child's room. He had taken everything that belonged to the child; now all that was left was for him to get the child ready to travel. He leaned out the window and sat the bag of stuff on the ground. Turning back to the crib, he reached in and wrapped the child up tightly in a blanket. Carefully, he lifted the child out of his crib and carried him to the window. Suddenly, the child cried out loudly. The man heard the child's parents quickly get out of their bed and start coming down the hallway. The man had just gotten out of the window when the parents of the child opened the door. The mother cried out and the father started to run toward the window. The man acted quickly, grabbing the bag off the ground and taking off into the woods. _

_ "My baby!" The mother cried, falling against the wall. The father came back over to the mother and hugged her tightly._

_ "Don't worry my dear. We will find him…I promise…" The father whispered. However, they looked for months and never did find their little boy. They lost all hope and finally realized they would probably never see their child again. He was only four weeks old when he was taken and they'd never see him again. _

Chapter One

It had been awhile since the man had abducted me from my crib that night, but I didn't know I was abducted, I thought I was abandoned. He had been taking very good care of me, and he knew that he could finally call me his. The man had been going through name after name for me, but he couldn't find the one he felt was just right for me. As he sat on his black leather couch, he kept writing down names to call me. He looked up when he heard a familiar squeak. I came crawling into the living room, my hair much longer now and always covering my beautiful green eyes. The man leaned down and lifted me into his arms. I smiled a little, and was finally growing some teeth in. Soon, the man's wife came home, with a huge smile. She had beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair, as for the man, he also had red hair and green eyes; I could easily pass as his own child.

"Ashton, have you decided what to name this child yet?" She asked him, looking at the little baby.

"Not yet, Yuki. I'm still working on it. After all, he isn't really our baby. I had found him abandoned, remember?" Ashton asked, holding me closer to him.

"Ah, yes I remember. But, Ashton, I have some news of my own." She said softly.

"What is it my love?" Ashton asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm…pregnant." She whispered. Ashton's eyes grew wide as he slowly sat me down and then pulled his wife close to him.

"You…you are?" He gasped.

"Yes, with twins." She smiled. Ashton hugged his wife close to him and then picked me up again. He looked into my beautiful eyes.

"You're going to have some siblings to play with." He smiled. I laughed and clapped my tiny hands together, as if I understood. Yuki laughed and Ashton hugged us both. Ashton went back to trying to pick out a name for me and he had finally decided on one that he thought was perfect for me. Allistor Scotty Kirkland.

~Five Years Later~

Five years had passed since I had been living with my family after Ashton found me abandoned out in the woods. His wife had brought home their two new children, Liam and Cyril Kirkland. They were about three years younger than I was and I had already been looking after them because our father had started drinking a lot more and our mother had gotten a different job that caused her to travel a lot. I was walking around the living room; Ashton was in the kitchen with a cigar in his mouth and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. I slowly sat down on the floor as Liam came crawling up to me, his bright green eyes filled with happiness and his red hair was all tangled and sticking up. I smiled at him, my beautiful little brother. Soon, Cyril came crawling up to me too, his blue eyes wide and his blonde hair in his face. I pulled both of them close to me and kissed both of their heads. Soon, our dad came stumbling into the living room, he looked at me and my brothers, his eyes glazed. I hugged both of them closer to me and looked down at the ground. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was scared already.

"Allistor, go put your brothers to bed and meet me in my room." He said his voice deep and scary.

"Y-yes sir…" I whispered, picking up both of my brothers. He went on upstairs and I slowly followed him. I watched him go down to his room as I walked into Liam and Cyril's room. They were both smiling at me when I sat them down on the floor. I closed their door and got a pair of pajamas for them. I took off the cloths they were wearing and threw them into the hamper. I left Liam on the floor while I put Cyril on the changing table. Instantly, Cy started kicking his legs. He hated to be changed. I just laughed as I pulled the dirty diaper off of him and put the clean one on him. He was usually good about not peeing on me, but his brother, somehow always managed to hold it until I had to change him. I laid Cyril down in his crib and sat Liam on the changing table. He never kicked me, but he always got this weird little grin on his face. _Oh boy…_I thought._ Time to get peed on…again._ I slowly took his diaper off and quickly took cover just in time because once the diaper was off him, he started peeing and laughing.

"God damn Liam! Quit holding it until I change you!" I said, trying not to laugh. My brother just laughed again and he soon stopped peeing. I didn't waste any time putting his new diaper on, at the risk of him doing that again. I picked up Liam and looked into his face his eyes. He smiled softly as I walked over to his crib and laid him down in it. I left their room a few minutes later and proceeded down to my dad's room. When I got there, the door was closed. I thought about walking away, but I remembered the tone of my dad's voice. Quietly, I knocked on his door. I stepped back as the door opened. My dad was standing there, not wearing a shirt, his hair dripping wet. He grinned and yanked me into his room, shutting his door. Something felt off about this, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I soon found my shirt being pulled up and over my head, only for it to be thrown in a corner. I froze as his lips came down on my neck. He started to suck on my neck which caused me to unwillingly let out a soft moan. He brought his hand up to my chin and tilted my head so he could reach better. His other hand slipped down to my pants, grabbing onto the waist band. I squeaked softly and he laughed a little. He sucked on my neck harder and then suddenly bit down hard. I let out a slight scream and started to get worried. I had no idea what was going on still.

His hand slowly started to undo my pants as he walked us over to his bed, keeping his lips pressed against my neck. He suddenly turned and fell onto the bed, me falling on top of him, my back against his chest. His hand left my chin and went down to my pants with his other hand. He pushed my pants down to my knees and then released them, letting them fall onto the ground. His hands started to slowly rub my inner thighs, but soon, he threw me off of him and onto the ground. I hit the ground face first, screeching a little bit from the stinging on my face. He laughed and grabbed my hair, pulled his other hand back into a fist and launched it at me, nailing me right in the center of my face. I head a sickening snap and I felt warm blood running down my face. I screamed a little and blood fell out of my mouth. I lightly touched my nose and then screamed again, my nose had been broken. Next thing I knew, I was flying through the air and then my body suddenly hit the wall, my head hitting the hardest. My dad was in front of me again. He had duck-tape in one hand, and handcuffs in the other hand. I just laid there, breathing hard and letting blood run down my face, which was starting to swell. He sat the handcuffs down and tore off a piece of tape and stuck it on my mouth. I squeaked in pain as tears started to fall down my cheeks. I found myself being lifted off the floor and throw onto the bed. As soon as I tried to get up, my dad was over me. He cuffed my left hand, wrapped the chain around one of the bars on the head board and then cuffed my other hand. I cried softly as one of his hands grabbed my dick tightly. He squeezed it hard and I squeaked again. He leaned down and slowly took the tip in his mouth while he rubbed the rest of it slowly. His tongue moved around the tip and I soon, unwillingly started to grow hard. He bit down and I screamed, but it was muffled by the tape. Soon, he moved his hand away from my dick and took it all in his mouth, biting it hard. I unwillingly got harder and harder and soon, I came in his mouth. He made a noise and pulled back. I couldn't tell if he swallowed it or not as he leaned closer to me, yanked the tape off and pressed his lips to mine. When he forced my lips to part, I felt a liquid go into my mouth. I screeched but he didn't break the kiss. He hadn't swallowed it. It was in my mouth now and I was going to choke if I didn't swallow it. I coughed a little and swallowed it all.

He laughed after I had swallowed it. Slowly, he pulled back and stared down at me. My face was completely swollen and turning blue and purple. The blood had dried on my face and I coughed a little. He ran his hands lightly down my body, reaching my thighs. He started to rub my inner thighs until I found the strength to lift my leg and kick him right in the chest. He screeched with alarm and moved back a little. I tried to struggle again, but my face was suddenly hit hard again. I screeched as blood filled my mouth again. I choked and forced it down before I could drown in it. My eyes were getting difficult to hold open and one of them was already black from the beating. I watched as my dad reached over and grabbed the duck- tape. He moved down to my legs and grabbed my right leg, dragging it over as far as it could go and taped it down to the bed. He did the same with my other leg and then I found that I couldn't move at all. He grinned at me and crawled back over my trapped body. I cried again and tried to beg through the tape, but he couldn't hear me. Suddenly, he started grinding against me. I shrieked though the tape, but he ignored me completely. I could feel his dick growing harder and bigger as he ground down harder. He grabbed a fist full of my red hair and pulled on it as hard as he could. My head jerked back and I cried out. I heard him laugh again as he lifted his body up. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Get ready for the real pain." I got scared and started to shake violently, but that just made him laugh again. He moved his dick down to my entrance. There was no way he could make it fit, I thought in my head. Slowly, he pulled himself back and suddenly rammed forward as hard as he could, his huge dick shoving deep inside me. I screamed as he got further inside and when he couldn't get in any further, he started moving roughly. I screamed again and started to bleed as he moved harder and rougher. He suddenly yanked the tape off my mouth and I cried out in pain. He wanted to hear me cry, hear me beg, here me say whatever he wanted me to say, and I was completely defenseless. I felt him move his hands to my throat and I started to panic as he closed his hands around my neck. He looked me dead in the eye and slowly started to squeeze. I gasped loudly as I felt my airway get compressed, I could still breath, but it was a lot harder now. He pulled his dick out of me and sat on my stomach, his eyes looking very enraged. His hands got tighter around my throat and I started gasping for air. I tried to kick my legs, but the tape held them down, and I started coughing, which made me lose more air that I couldn't get back. My eyes started to roll back into my head, but I suddenly found myself able to breathe again. I gasped for the air, relieved to feel the air go through my body. I heard the evil laugh come from my father and he got right in my face, the smell of alcohol filling my nose and burning my throat. I could barely hold my eyes opened to look at him, but I was afraid that if I closed them completely, I'd never open them again. I couldn't let myself never wake up. I couldn't leave my brothers alone with him because I was afraid he'd end up doing the same thing to them that he was doing to me. I didn't want them to feel this pain because they didn't deserve to go through this. I don't even know what I did to deserve to go through this, but I figured I must have did something wrong to make him want to hurt me.

Eventually, I felt the tape get pulled from my feet and heard my hands get uncuffed. I felt completely numb and was afraid to do any moving around because I thought I would end up getting beaten up again. Soon, I felt someone get onto the bed with me and lay down. It took me a minute to realize I couldn't see, and that caused me to start to fear the worst. I couldn't tell if I had gone blind or if I had just ended up passing out, only I didn't remember passing out at all which is why I feared the blindness. I felt arms wrap carefully around my body and pull me against something hard and flat.


End file.
